1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for receiving and supporting child car seats and more particularly pertains to receiving and supporting child seats and for allowing the movement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child car seats and associated supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, child car seats and associated supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting car seats for children in a convenient manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of child car seats and associated supports. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,164 to Raynor discloses a combination baby stroller and vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,688 to Edwards discloses a combined child safety car seat and stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,795 to Mar discloses a multi-purpose stroller with detachable frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,261 to Sadler, Jr. discloses an infant conversion stroller.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,940 to March discloses a collapsible infant seat carrier.
In this respect, systems for receiving and supporting child car seats according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting child seats and for allowing the movement thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for receiving and supporting child car seats which can be used for receiving and supporting child seats and for allowing the movement thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.